Run
by samehada smashdown
Summary: They just needed each other, really. And they'd run together. Drabble series, mostly un-related 10-shot. All NaLu.


_A/N: I really don't know what happened with this. It just wrote itself, so don't blame me on how awkward this sounds. And the OOC-ness that I (the story) tried to justify._

_And this is the first of 10 songs, as this is a iPod Shuffle type deal. But instead of writing it only in the time of the song, I'm just writing in circles._

_They _might_ be connected, and they might not. Maybe AU, like this one. Or not. I don't really know._

_All of these will be LucyxNatsu, and my next series will be CanaxLaxus which I'm obsessed with. :3_

**Punk Bitch **_**(by 3oh!3)**_

Okay, so Lucy being drunk was an _understatement_.

She was utterly trashed, and many of the males in the club were trying to take advantage of it.

And here was he - Natsu Dragneel - seething in the corner, just _watching_. Well, they weren't dating so it wasn't like he could just bust them up for no reason. After all, both Gray and Erza were still sober and staring him down, just _daring_ him to do something.

So he downed the Jack filled solo cup in a second, then crushed the cup in his fist.

Well, if she was letting _any_ guy grind up on her...

In three seconds flat Natsu was _attempting_ to dance with Lucy. When he was drunk, he was used to the brawls, not dancing.

He could almost _feel_ Gray and Erza's smirks, predatorily waiting for him to make a stupid mistake to laugh about later.

But he just wanted to get the _hell_ out of here - the both of them, prefferably together - instead of trying to dance with her like the other guys.

"Lucy-" She turned around and nearly fell. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her bare middle to keep her from hitting the floor. She giggled.

"Natsu!" She threw herself into his arms and he stumbled back. She looked up, smiled wide, and unknowingly took his breath away-

"I didn't know you were here!" -until she opened her mouth. Natsu shook his head before releasing her. She pouted and wrapped herself around him again, a stupid drunken smile on her lips. While he had questioned himself as to why he was so _silent_, when he saw Lucy being so..._un_-Lucy-like he felt like _someone_ had to be the rational one.

"You ready to leave?" While it was meant as a question, he dragged her away before she could even answer.

As soon as Natsu stepped inside Lucy's apartment, she pulled him onto her bed. She didn't visibly flinch when his heavier body pinned hers down, and when he tried to leave, she yanked on his arm.

"Don't leave me," She whispered, and tried to bring him closer. But he saw something behind her eyes, something akin to fear. Every second she pulled him closer, every second he _let_ her...she didn't want to. And it wasn't the alcohol; it was _instinct_, something that had to be engraved into her mind.

She had never told him of her past, before she came to the University, but he wasn't an idiot like everyone seemed to think he was. He saw the rope marks, the scars, and he's heared the rumours of how the famous Heartfilia patriarch sold his only child into prostitution at a young age because of his failing business.

But rumours were rumours, and only now did he realize that it was the truth.

And even though he originally had no intention of doing anything with her - what went on in his mind was a completely different story - it made him quickly get off of her.

"Natsu-" He pulled the blanket over her, completely covering her, and he laid down next to her, on top of the covers. She looked at him, wide-eyed. He kissed the top of her head and gave her his award-winning smile.

"You're going to be alright, Luce. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He pulled her to his chest, making sure she felt completely covered by the thick blanket, and tucked her head under his chin.

Lucy hiccuped and quickly wiped her eyes dry, feeling the alcohol drain from her system from Natsu's care. When she heard his snore, she clutched the sheets to desperately prevent herself from shaking.

She knew Natsu would never hurt her, but she had to constantly remind herself that it was his arm draped around her, not some pervert. She pulled the plushie he had gotten her for her birthday - a white "dog" with a horn-like nose that she named Plue - and clutched it to her chest, much like she did every night and tried not to cry herself to sleep.


End file.
